The Isadora Letters
by Qwirk
Summary: A bunch of shorts and longs from Isadora and Klaus, includes basketball, pizza and the play Macbeth. Not KI romance but KI friendship.
1. KB TO IQ 1

Front: Klaus Baudelaire at Seattle Hope University Recreation Center

Writing: I am sorry I embarrassed you in front of your friends in the gym but you are Isadora right? You play for the Seattle Hope Hawks and you're studying piano? You probably right rhyming couplet songs. Well I think you're the one wearing the number 13 jersey. Funny you never have shown an interest for sports in Prufrock except when you had to run. If you want to get in contact with me I am in Room 15, Dorm 3, Floor 2 in the Recreational Building. And you can meet me at the pizzeria I'm the 20 year old guy at the 3rd booth.


	2. IQ TO KB 1

Sup Klaus,

Yes I am number 13 and yes I do play music. I play shooting guard for the Hawks and soon we're going to our first game in Venice. It's going to be a bit hard because we arranged a special platform so it floats in water. The onlookers will be in bridges. It's exciting. I can't go to the pizzeria because of practice although I like to eat there. Fiona Widdershins plays for the Fungi. She's not a very nice person made so many incorrect fouls at the championship last year. But we still fought hard and earned the trophy right before my twenty-first birthday. How's Sun-Sun? How's Vi? I heard Sunny became a chef she should get a job at the pizzeria. Never mind. So I heard you signed up for the Academic Lit Team. They're going to Greece remember to send me a postcard.

_It's funny how our lives had sucked, but now we all have the best of luck.-Isadora_


	3. KB TO IQ 2

Dear Isadora,

I'm so happy you remember me! Next time write longer letters. But I believe that your trip for basketball on the Grand Canal would be pages long. Well perhaps. I'm going to Greece for the Academic Literature Team.

We're studying Greek Mythology. Did you know that Hercules is Hercules' Roman name? His Greek name is actually Herakles. Well this letter I'm going to write longer than your little breezes. Because I want to tell you what's going on.

I see your brother's byline in the Seattle Hope District Tribune often. He's becoming quite famous. Your other brother composed the map in the lodge that I stayed in this summer. I know you used to write lyrics for the Flaming Hopes. You also take higher level Classical Keyboard according to books. You guys really won the championship last year? Fiona on the Fungi must be real jealous, she hasn't called me since high school she's an idiot researching fungi and playing basketball. She's number 16.

You also like Tony pizzeria too? Hmmm…..maybe we should meet after the games and quiz. Are you going to sign up for the play? It's _Macbeth_ right? Well I want to take that. I would take the role as Malcolm. You should try MacDuff it suits you a lot.

Well anyways, my typewriter ink is running low so bye!

Your orphan friend,

Klaus Baudelaire.

P.S: My email is BaudelaireKSpyglass

P.P.S: Good luck with your game!

P.P.P.S: -Happy 21st B-day 3 weeks early.


	4. IQ TO KB 2

THANKIES SUDOKU KID! MY PROMISE COMES EARLIER THAN USUAL

Front: A canal with gondolas, bridges lie above and you see vaporettos and lamplights. There is a woman dressed in a gondola suit which happens to be Isadora.

Address: Klaus Baudelaire, 23 Forsythia Lane, Santorini, Greece

Hey!

Here I am in the photo studio. A very nice old woman is letting me, Alexandria and Luna stay in her house. We won the game! Huurah! I know I can only send a breezy postcards but we have to go sightsee for an hour. I'll see if I can squeeze in my words to the third digit. Well have good luck in the trip to Greece and my shirt's made of fleece!

-Isadora Q.

P.S My email is IQHawks13 thanks for giving me yours, email soon. Yes I know bad grammar. Five more words. Good luck!


	5. KB TO IQ 3

**This is shorter than usual but Klaus is busily studying his butt off so I guess it would be breezy and short.**

Front: Beautiful scenery like you would see in the _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2_ movie. Then you see the Academic Lit Contest House in the middle and a rather puny Klaus next to it. There's also a finger covering the photo so it's really hard to see.

Address: Isadora Quagmire, Room 22, Dorm 1, Floor 6, Recreational Building. Seattle Hope University, Seattle, Washington, the United States of America.

Isadora,

I am busily studying my butt off and I don't care about grammar, aunt Jo does and she's dead. It is so beautiful all white and pretty. I am sorry I cannot even write more than I should but I need to know a lot about Greek mythology. Did you know Hercules was Heracles _Roman _name? Or that Persephone's Roman name was Proserpina? She didn't prosper a lot though. Corny joke. Corny joke! Well I have to study the gross birth of Aphrodite.

Much Luck (hey I'm a poet too!) KB


	6. IQ TO KB 3 & KB TO IQ 4

DISCLAIMER: It's a fanfiction whaddya expect?

(I'm combining both messages in one because it's short)

9191415181-IQ to KB- Black Sony Ericsson to Blue Nokia-

Hey K,

Want 2 meet up at the pizzeria? You'll like it. Don't be l8, 4:00 tomorrow k? Congratulations on the AL win. =) –Izzy

1112120192-KB to IQ- Blue Nokia to Black Sony Ericsson

Hey Isadora,

My phone crashed for a day. Sure I'd meet you in the pizzeria tomorrow. Just don't use chat speak in these messages. I don't know how to read it. Yeah we won it on Greek literature, when's your next game. It's in Mexico right? Be careful of scorpions. -K


	7. IQ TO KB 4 AND KB TO IQ 5

DISCLAIMER: It's a fanfiction whaddya expect?

Klaus walked into the pizzeria.

"Hey K!" Yelled a waitress named Whitney. "A girl left this for you."

He read the note on a napkin:

Klaus,

Where were you? You weren't there. So I guess I stood in the rain alone. That was sad. I trust you though. I know you saved me thrice so I'm going to give you a second chance. I'm gonna be here on the day after tomorrow because tomorrow I have to play against the Knights. Cheer for the Hawks, cause we rock-Isadora

Isadora walked into the pizzeria.

"Hey Izzie!" A waiter named Houston called, "a boy left this for you."

She read the note on a napkin.

Isadora,

I'm sorry my phone broke so the dates got mixed up. I'm sorry I wasn't there because I went to the pizzeria. I hope you won. Are you trying out for the Macbeth play? Are you writing the songs for it? I've heard you play I think it's better than your basketball. I'm going to have a bowl in New York. Good luck on your next game.-Klaus.


	8. IQ to KB 5

On top of the script Macbeth:

I hate you.

Every time I want to talk to you, you turn away.

I need to talk to you.

How do I play Macduff?

How am I supposed to adopt Shakespeare's lyrical tongue?

We have a game coming up it is against the Vikings, the Hawks might beat them.

Or they might not.

In every trial, in every blunder,

We all have a time, a need to surrender.

I think I'm falling apart.

I can't talk to you.

Macbeth Act 2 Scene 5 Line 28

And that is the truth hear it ring.

-Isadora


	9. KB TO IQ 6

On top of the script Macbeth:

Why do you hate me?

You're never there.

You can do that bloody thing! Why should you be fault to not be able to do it. My role is harder, I'm the main stage. The Vikings…eh…in Mexico?

I'm studying for our trip to Spain. This is short and I am studying well my neck off. Email you soon.

-Klaus


	10. IQ TO KB 6

From: 

To: 

Sub: We are the Champions….

Okay so now I'm really happy! We beat the Vikings to boot. Or to say we CONQUERED the Vikings! And I beat you I sending emails. How's life back there?????? How is it Macbeth? Who's your lady? Skee? she's a nice fellow on my basketball team, but she's here now? Who's the understudy? Sorry to throw you with questions….throw? I rather say fired? Like a cannon and the hawk leaps out I the sky!!!!

I guess I'm a bit high. I haven't been drinking I don't drink reminds me of Olaf's unruly habits! Have you seen him? I hope you haven't. This is beginning to be longer then expected.

Bad times for the chicken, but good times for the champions!

Cheerio, Isadora.


	11. KB TO IQ 7

DISCLAIMER: Absolutely nothing is mine.

From:

To:

Iz,

Great to hear from you.  
Wow you don't hate me. Applause.  
Sorry just had to do that.

Our lady is will you believe Lucia Margaret St. Julian-Longstreet. It'll take up the entire program!

We just won the academic bowl in Spain. (Hah! I love how we visit these foreign exotic countries while you spend the days with sombrero crowned people. But you say sombreros are cool. They are)

Next is the championship, eh?

Good luck, I suck…at poetry.

-K


End file.
